


La force du coeur

by Alaiya



Category: RG Veda
Genre: Gen, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retour sur l'abnégation de celui qui a su voir au-delà des apparences et du destin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La force du coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : La force du coeur  
> Communauté LJ/prompt : Kyrielle_100 / Fort   
> Nombre de mots : 367  
> Disclaimer : aux Clamp

** La force du coeur **

 

Assis sur un parapet plus haut que lui, les jambes ballant dans le vide, Ashura observait la séance d’entraînement de Yasha ô d’un œil attentif. Et admiratif comme put s’en rendre compte le dieu guerrier lorsqu’à l’issue d’un enchaînement particulièrement acrobatique, son sabre glissa sous son bras pour aller se planter en aveugle pile au centre d’une feuille morte qui voletait dans son dos.

Les battements de mains enthousiastes de l’enfant firent pivoter Yasha ô dans sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bravo Yasha ! Tu es tellement fort… » Ashura lui tendit les bras pour que son protecteur l’aide à descendre de son perchoir. « … Tu crois qu’un jour je deviendrai aussi fort que toi ? »

 

Le regard du dieu guerrier plongea dans celui, noir et or, du fils de la Guerre. Et le sourire qu’il arborait se figea douloureusement, tandis que sa gorge se serrait. Tant de douceur et tant d’innocence dans ces yeux-là… Etait-il vraiment inscrit dans les étoiles que cet enfant plein de vie, plus attentif à son prochain qu’à lui-même, serait la perte du monde ? Yasha ne pouvait, ne voulait y croire. Mais il ne savait pas mentir. Aussi, il referma son étreinte sur le petit corps chaud et confiant contre lui et, se détachant de son regard, murmura dans un chuchotis qu’il espérait assez infime pour ne pas provoquer le destin :

« Tu deviendras très fort, Ashura.

— Plus que toi ?

— Beaucoup plus. »

Lorsque l’enfant se dégagea pour regarder Yasha ô, un air sérieux pénétrait ses traits :

« Mais tu n’auras pas peur de moi, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

*-*-*

 

« Je n’aurai jamais peur de toi, Ashura… »

 

Yasha ô tendit une main lasse en direction du visage de la Guerre, qui avait retrouvé si peu de cette innocence tragiquement perdue. Le corps adolescent d’Ashura, emprisonné comme il l’était, ne frémit pas, à l’instar de ses paupières obstinément baissées sur le regard d’ambre dans lequel Yasha ô s’était si souvent laissé sombrer. La haine et la destruction étaient à présent scellées ; il ne restait plus que l’enfant qui avait été, et le dieu guerrier qui n’était plus.

 

Et le temps. Infini.


End file.
